Stranger Things Have Happened
by EvilXTwin116
Summary: Michael Nesmith gets what Michael Nesmith wants...or so he thinks


**A/N: I do not own the Monkees, I do however own the O/C's and the story. None of this ever happened so don't sue me please. K thanks enjoy and let me know if you liked it ;-)**

**Warning: Hot sweaty amazing sex between consenting adults, don't like - don't read.**

* * *

Michael Nesmith was used to getting what he wanted. He enjoyed his fair share of chicks, mostly groupies and extras who hung around the set. They were a dime a dozen, nothing special, just a warm body to pass the time with. So when he met Peter's friend Cyd, a small brunette girl who had just moved out west from the Village, he thought nothing more of her then just someone he would gladly pass some time with. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Peter had come running up to him with the bewildered girl in tow, "Hey Michael, I wanted you to meet my friend Cyd. I met her back when I was playing a little hole in the wall club in the Village that she was a cook at. She finally decided to move out here for warm weather and new opportunities." Peter gave the girl a friendly punch in the arm and she just laughed. "Way to give him my whole life story Pete!" She turned back to Mike, "I'm Cyd, nice to meet you." "Michael, likewise," Mike responded, but he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. He was too busy looking her up and down.

She was a small girl, less than 5 feet tall with pixie cut dark brown hair, deep almost emerald green eyes and curves in all the right places. (He could still tell even though she was hiding under loose jeans and a t-shirt.) Mike loved a girl with curves, especially since most of the chicks who hung out around the studio were stick thin actresses and models hoping to be discovered. He was hooked.

One morning, about a week after Peter introduced her, Mike found Cyd sitting alone working on some job applications. She was hoping to find a job working in a restaurant kitchen, cooking was her one great passion. He sat on the edge of the table, oozing the charm and charisma that had lured many a girl into bed with him. He figured he would give her a wink and a smile and she would fall to her knees for him like all the rest. However, that's not what happened. She glanced up at him, "Oh hey Mike. What's up?" He caught her eye and seductively drawled out, "Was just wonderin if you wanted to join me back in the dressing room and have some quiet time. You know before all hell breaks loose out here."

But instead of offering herself to him she simply smiled, "Maybe another time," and continued with her paperwork. He scowled as he walked away; _this is going to be harder than I thought, _and that only made him want her more. Mike spent the rest of that morning thinking of where to go from there. _I'll just haveta turn up the charm for this one, romance her a little._ After all Michael Nesmith got what Michael Nesmith wanted, and Michael wanted Cyd.

A few more weeks went by and Cyd was hanging around the guys more regularly. She had ended up staying with Pete at his house, but quickly tired of the barrage of people constantly coming in and out at all hours. She liked her life a bit more quite so he helped her get an apartment of her own. She was still there every time they were in the studio or on the set, even went out with them after wrapping up. Peter, Micky and Davy loved it.

It had become clear soon after Cyd had arrived, that she was nothing like the Valley girls of California. She was quiet and reserved at times, a laugh-riot at others and surprisingly as big a pervert as all of them put together. She was becoming one of the guys, but Michael just couldn't see her that way. He couldn't get past the way her jeans clung to her firm, round ass or the way her full lips always looked pouty and ready to please. He couldn't spend more than 10 minutes with her without sporting an impressive hard on and it was becoming harder and harder to hide it, especially while filming.

Cyd knew it too, it wasn't hard to see the way his eyes always scanned her body when he thought she wasn't looking. He had a not so subtle way of brushing his crotch up against her, letting her know how hard she made him. It intrigued her and she made sure to flirt with him all the while never giving him what he wanted. Sure she found him attractive, who wouldn't, but she liked to play hard to get and she wasn't about to swoon over him just because he was famous, that just wasn't her style.

Michael had tried everything: he complimented her, paid attention to her stories, made sure he told her she looked good. Still all he got back was a flirty smile or sometimes a dirty comment, but it always seemed she made sure she was never alone with him. It was driving him mad. He even invited her out to dinner with him, thinking wining and dining her would do the trick. She declined. He was beginning to get angry, that anger danced too closely to line of arousal than he cared to think about. He had already been reduced to jerking himself off in his dressing room in the morning before anyone came in and at night after everyone went home. He wasn't even paying attention to all the extras throwing themselves at him anymore. He only wanted Cyd.

A few more weeks went by and Cyd had found a job, she still made sure she stopped in to see the guys, but her visits were few and far between. Michael had gone back to his old ways, picking up random chicks that hung around to get his rocks off with. He still thought of Cyd, practically every girl he had bedded since he met Cyd he had tried to pretend was her, but it never fully worked. He still saw her of course, but had decided he'd had enough chasing her. He had tried for over 2 months to get her in bed with him and he was done torturing himself since it was clear he just couldn't have her.

Mike started messing with Cyd when she would come on the set. He would sneak up behind her and scare the shit out of her or yell her name really loudly when she was next to him, pretending he couldn't see her. Cyd began to like this new Michael that wasn't hell bent on chasing her. He was funny and compassionate. He was the kinda guy she would maybe take a chance on, or at least have a fuck buddies type of relationship with.

About a month later she decided that was what she wanted, a fuck buddy. She hadn't gotten laid since moving to California and it was closing in on her being there 4 months. Cyd waited until everyone left the studio one day, knowing Michael would be the last to go home. She just hoped she would find him alone. When she heard the strum of his guitar through the dressing room door she knew she had so instead of knocking she just opened the door.

"Hey Nez what's going on?" she shouted startling him out of the trance his guitar had over him.

"Well hey there short fuck, you're here awful late aint ya?"

"Yeah well I thought I'd come see what you were up too. It's been awhile since I've bothered you properly. Workin on something important or do you have some time for your fav lil midge?"

Mike smirked, "Always got some time for that sweet ass of yours, course you gotta stand up so I can find ya first."

"Very funny," she replied, "Who do you think I am, Davy?" Michael whistled low, "No, I damn well know you aint Davy."

Cyd had snuck closer to him since he had turned to place his guitar down, she stood up straight which caused her chest to stand out. She had worn her favorite jeans a slightly tighter t-shirt than normal that left her midriff bare, not wanting to look desperate but craving some male attention, specifically some Nez attention.

"Anyway I am standing up, I'm right here," she whispered. He snapped his head back toward her, not realizing she was so close. "You certainly are, you're all there, yep there you are," he couldn't get the words out properly. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked, she never dressed like this. Something must be up.

Cyd just smirked at him as she always did and took a look around eyeing one wall of his dressing room curiously. She walked over to it and saw that there were hundreds of safety pins stuck in it. She touched it with her hands, the pins bunching together against the pressure she put on it. She grinned to herself, _Naughty boy. I like that. _

She turned around still grinning and found Michael had followed her over and was standing quite close now. She could smell his sweet cologne mixed with tobacco and something else, distinctly male. Arousal, she pressed her back up against the pins and looked at him with falsely innocent eyes, "Now what ever could this be for?" Mike moved in closer then, knowing he would probably get himself slapped, but he didn't care. She was seducing him and it was working. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Well if you really wanna know, I'll show you." He didn't give her a chance to respond; he crashed his lips against hers and lifted her up pushing her onto the makeshift pin cushion. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back fervently.

"It was awfully mean of you to tease me for so long, you knew how bad I wanted you from the beginning," he breathed into her ear as he moved from her mouth to her neck. She gasped as he nibbled the sweet spot just below her ear lobe. "Well I wasn't planning on giving you anything, that is till I got to know the real you," she moaned as he kissed and nibbled his way down her neck as his hands found their way under her shirt.

Michael's fingers snaked around her back deftly unclasping her bra with one hand while the other lifted her t-shirt off. He discarded the unwanted garments on the floor before moving back to her. He pinched a nipple between his fingers as his mouth found the other. Cyd moaned again and ground her pelvis against him, feeling how hard he was for her. "Mmm, good to know your mouth is good for more than just wise ass remarks and hitting on unsuspecting girls." Mike bit down on her nipple eliciting a sharp yell from her followed by a low moan. "Yeah, I'm gonna show you what it's good for."

Michal set her back down on the floor and got to his knees in front of her. He licked teasingly down her breasts and stomach to the button of her jeans. He looked up at her and smiled slyly as he unbuttoned them and took her zipper between his teeth. He lowered it painstakingly slowly, loving the frustrated look on Cyd's face. When he finally got the zipper down he pulled her pants down in one swift motion. He had expected some sort of underwear, but was pleasantly surprised when he found none. He looked up at her once again, "Someone's been planning this huh?" and before she could answer he pressed one leg against the wall of pins and gently ran his tongue up her exposed thigh.

After being teased for so long Michael wanted to take his time with her, but he couldn't help but notice how wet she had gotten when he hadn't even touched her yet. "You're so wet. You've been spendin all this time teasin me and you forgot to take care of yourself didn't you?" She simply nodded, so aroused she didn't trust her voice. He smiled a Cheshire grin before attacking her with his tongue, delving it deep inside her soaking wet pussy then flicking it over her engorged clit. She moaned loudly and tangled her hand into his hair, pushing him closer. It turned him on even more that she was so loud and aggressive. Proof of how aroused he was was pressing painfully against his tight pants. He wasn't sure he could wait much longer to sheath himself inside her, but he wanted desperately to get her off and taste her sweet juices. He inserted two fingers into her as he continued to tease her sensitive clit with his tongue. He brushed his fingers along her g-spot making her legs shake.

It didn't take long for Cyd to reach her first climax, Mike wasn't kidding when he said he would show her what his mouth was good for. He knew exactly what buttons to push and when and soon all the frustrations of the past 4 months melted away as her body was rocked with spasms. She couldn't help but yell her delight as she rode out her orgasm.

Mike lowered her leg and was about to get up when Cyd knocked him flat on his ass. She crawled into his lap and continued grinding against him as she licked her juices off his lips. "You have way too many clothes on for this," she stated as she ripped his shirt off of him delighting in the pure surprise he stared at her with.

Cyd used his distraction to quickly unzip his pants and pull them and his boxers down to his knees. By the time he realized what had happened she was moving his legs to get the pants the rest of the way off. "Boy you don't play around when you get down to business do you?" Cyd smiled back wickedly as she crawled back up his body, "Oh don't you worry, I love to play," and with that she lowered her head and quickly took his entire length into her mouth.

She sucked him with everything she had, hollowing her cheeks then licking a stripe up the underside of his cock before taking him to the root again. She slipped her tongue down to brush over his balls and he let out a low ragged moan. Cyd grabbed his hand and pushed it to the back of her head giving him control over her movements.

Mike loved being in control and it made him all the harder given the fact that she had given him the control without being prompted, _she DOES like to play._ He pushed her head down even further and gasped when she didn't gag, her muscles just contracted around his cock and allowed it to slide further down her throat. He couldn't take it anymore, if he didn't fuck her soon he was going to cum just like this.

Mike pulled Cyd back up with him by her hair and pushed her back up against the pin wall. He placed himself between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer to her. "Are you ready?" he asked as he groped her firm, round ass. He knew full well that she was. She responded by lining his throbbing cock up with her tight hole and pressing herself down on him, moaning as he entered her.

"Oh my god, you're so tight. Feels s'good," Mike muttered as he built up a steady pace. He pressed his hands into her ass, bringing her closer to him so he could feel his entire length inside her. She moaned into his neck as his thick cock hit her g-spot with every thrust. "Mmm yeah, fuck me hard Nez," she whispered in his ear. Mike quickly pulled away from the wall and dropped her gently onto the couch, making sure to flip her over. She turned to look at him as his hand came down to smack her ass roughly. She moaned from the combined pain and pleasure, which made him grin devilishly. He brought his hand back down twice more before saying, "Call me Michael when you talk dirty to me." He punctuated his words with a final _smack._ "Oh, fuck me Michael! Please fuck me hard and make me cum!"

"That's better," he replied as he pushed his cock back into her throbbing pussy from behind this time. Being fucked so hard from behind was driving Cyd crazy, she was already feeling that burning tingle deep within, she knew she would cum again soon. "Michael, right there, I'm gonna fucking cum," she screamed, gripping the side of the couch hard to brace herself. "You cum when I say you cum, I wanna cum with ya. Just hold off a little longer." Cyd just nodded as Mike started pounding into her relentlessly. _God she feels so fucking good._ He knew he was done for. "Come for me Cyd, right now, all over my fucking cock." That was enough to throw her over the edge. She screamed his name as he gave her one of the most intense orgasms of her life. He followed right behind her, spending himself deep with in her.

Mike pulled out and turned Cyd over onto her back before lying with her on the couch. They stayed like that a few moment, Michael's arms wrapped around Cyd, until their breathing went back to normal. Then Cyd got up and collected her clothes to put back on. When she had finished getting dressed she walked back over to where he was still lying naked on the couch. She gave him one last kiss on the lips and said, "Thanks for the ride, it was fun." Before winking and letting herself out.

Mike stared after her in awe. "Man I love that girl." _What? Love? No, that can't be right. It was just a really good fuck. _But, as he stared at the closed door of his dressing room, with the smell of sex still hanging in the air, he wasn't so sure.


End file.
